


Stone Fist Tournament

by anonymwinter



Category: Tekken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymwinter/pseuds/anonymwinter
Summary: In 1967, it is time for the Stone Fist Tournament to begin again.





	1. Round of 16 A

**Author's Note:**

> There's a direct connection to Tekken by viewing the tournament bracket link at the end.

The Stone Fist Tournament, a deadly contest comprised of the greatest fighters, which is held every 5 years. To enter the tournament the combatants would first have to pass combat trials or be some kind of champion. Throughout the world, public martial arts tournaments pay out only small sums of prize money, but Stone Fist pays a much larger amount. Hosted in secret by the Yakuza in Japan, away from public and government eyes, the underground nature of the tournament flourished. Some would be invited to the tournament, and many of the best fighters from around the world would try to join if they knew of it, with some seeking either the greatest challenges or the alluring prize money. 

Deep inside Yakuza territory, in a mostly abandoned district of Tokyo, a large warehouse sized building lay standalone on an empty plot of metropolitan land near the lake's edge. The empty area around was suitable for parking and for the Yakuza members to make a secure perimeter. Near the building were empty houses owned by the Yakuza. When each of the fighters arrived nearby at an appointed meeting point, they were greeted with friendliness and respect from the two designated Yakuza hosts, who were accompanied by translators when necessary, and the combatants were shown to the warehouse building and led to each of their rooms, where they would spend most of their time locked in throughout the tournament. The total competitors were split in half and separated from each-other in each half of the building.

 

 

On the first day of the tournament at midday, the first 2 fighters were scheduled to fight.

 

 

After becoming the Sambo Champion in his home country of Russia, Aleksie Fadeyka began to look outward toward the rest of the world.

Unfortunately for Aleksie, Sambo was not popular anywhere else. 

Looking for a new fighting challenge, Aleksie sought out underground fighting tournaments. After winning some across the world, Aleksie was invited to the Stone Fist Tournament. Seeing an opportunity for a greater challenge, and to spread the credibility and capability of Sambo, Aleksie entered. 

 

 

As an accomplished fighter using a mix of martial arts such as Muay Thai and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, and current champion of several martial arts tournaments in the US, Brazilian Carlos Francisco wanted more of a challenge. When Carlos heard of the Stone Fist Tournament, he entered. 

 

 

Each fighter was led down well-lit, opulent hallways by a Yakuza host. They both end up meeting just before the entrance to the arena. The Yakuza hosts raised their arms and pointed through the entrance into the arena. The combatants both walked side by side through the entrance. As they walked in they looked all around at the dimly lit room, the yellow almost orange light hazing the area. The arena was a circle near the middle of the room which was surrounded by a cage, and outside the cage all around in every direction except for the entrance-way were people, men and women, the men mostly in suits and the women in long dresses, were sitting on chestnut colored chairs, the same color of the tables. Yakuza members in suits stood guard the entrances. Most of the people were talking to each-other, with many stopping to look at the entering combatants. Yakuza members walked between tables, talking to people and writing things down, facilitating the betting. Cigarette smoke wafted through the air. A woman calmly sits on her chair, her legs crossed and her arm in a relaxed position with a cigarette between her fingers, the smoke twirling slowly up into the air. 

Many people started clapping as the combatants entered the arena. The clapping soon ceased and many of the people began talking to each-other again and to the Yakuza members shifting between tables, making bets, most which were informed from profiles of the fighters given to them beforehand. Some placed their first bet and others altered theirs after seeing the fighters in the flesh. When Aleksei and Carlos walked fully into the arena and took in their surroundings, they each turned around to each-other and took a few steps back and prepared their stance. Once the last round of betting had finished, the crowd turned to watch the fighters, and some began cheering for their chosen competitors while most quietened down. 

 

 

Aleksei and Carlos faced each-other in the cage, standing on the solid white floor. Carlos noticed no blood marks on it, and thought they were the first competitors to fight. In was a small arena, a spotlight shone over them. Referees to the fight stood outside of the cage near to the edge. The fighters focused on each-other, analyzing their stance and possible moves, trying to figure out their opponents martial art, and analyzing their strength and capability. 

 

"Aleksei Fadeyka versus Carlos Francisco!" boomed a voice on a microphone all around. They now only awaited the sound of the gong to start.

 

 

The gong sounded. 

 

 

The fight started with a thrown punch from Aleksei, which Carlos sidesteps. Aleksei goes on the offensive and keeps up his attacks of punches. Carlos keeps stepping backwards, dodging or stepping out of range and blocking the punches. Carlos keeps good movements on his feet, stepping away from the punches and body kicks that Aleksei now tries. Aleksei tries using kicks against Carlos, who retaliates with his own attacks, delivering punches and low kicks, the skill of which catches Aleksei off guard, with some of the blows landing. 

Shrugging most of the damage off, Aleksei blocks further attacks from Carlos, who is using a range of attacks from punches, knees, legs and elbows. On one of his attacks, Aleksei grabs the arm of Carlos and throws him to the ground as he steps forward. Carlos quickly gets up and uses a mix of front and low kicks against Aleksei. They exchange a variety of attacks, and then Aleksei manages to grab a hold of Carlos's body and throw him to the ground, as Carlos quickly moves to using Ju-Jitsu on Aleksei, kicking his shins, bringing him to the ground with him. Carlos's legs try to wrap around Aleksei, but Aleksei's strength and movements allow him to break free and get up. Carlos stands up and both combatants engage in fighting again, swapping a variety of attacks. Soon Aleksei manages to grab Carlos again and throw him to the floor. Carlos kip-ups to his feet and puts up his stance. Aleksei moves over and throws punches. The ones to the face are either dodged or blocked, while Aleksei gets some hits on his body which cause some damage. Aleksei grabs Carlos and begins to flip him over again, when Carlos sees an opportunity to counter, and brings Aleksei to the ground using his legs and maneuvers himself into performing a submission move on Aleksei. Carlos executes the submission successfully, and Aleksei soon taps out. One of the referees signals to the others and to the gong player. The gong sounds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Carlos Francisco wins!, and advances to the quarter-finals!" the voice through a microphone said across the arena. Carlos walks out of the arena. 

 

 

 

 

 

Seigo Kouyama, a Shotokan Karate Master in his early 30s. After proving himself in tournaments across the world, Seigo looked towards underground tournaments, where the rules would be more relaxed, and powerful fighters were abundant. Seigo entered the Stone Fist Tournament. 

 

 

Forbidden by his father to enter any martial arts tournaments, Dragon disobeyed, and secretly entered into small underground bouts and tournaments since the age of 15. After several years of winning tournaments, Dragon entered the Stone Fist Tournament. 

 

 

Seigo and Dragon entered the pit and faced each-other. The crowd was electric, waving their arms in the air and shouting in excitement at the competitors. The fighters prepared their stances. 

 

"Seigo Kouyama versus Dragon!."

 

 

The gong sounded.

 

 

Dragon attacked first, taking multiple steps forward and attacking with a straight fist. Seigo moved his head to the side, and saw the fist was still close to his face. Seigo was surprised the speed. Dragon retracted his fist and attacked again several times as Seigo either dodged or blocked. Dragon attacked with several front kicks, which Seigo blocked and counterattacked with his own front kicks, which Dragon blocks. The combatants engage in a back and forth of a variety of punches and kicks, sometimes successful, as each gained and lost ground. Each matched the other for the moment, and each was impressed with the other. Seigo performs three side kicks against Dragon, and on the third, Dragon blocks the kick downwards and jumps up and uses a side kick on Seigo, which misses as Seigo steps back barely in time. Dragon's face changed to a more focused look. Seigo realized Dragon was not performing at his best, and became annoyed at Dragon's behavior. Seigo lunged at Dragon with several types of kicks, which Dragon batted down with ease. He could see Dragon had changed in demeanor. Seigo multiple skillful punches and combined them with skillful short range kicks. Some of the kicks were effective in damage towards Dragon's chest and legs, but Dragon mostly kept composure. Dragon began to counterattack, throwing fists of his own. Seigo dodged out of the way of them, but on one of the dodges toward Dragon manages a low kick fast enough to connect with Seigo's face, sending him stumbling backwards. Seigo got back up and Dragon comes lunging at him performing different long kicks. Seigo tries dodging but senses he is getting too slow and blocks the majority of them instead while trying to perform some counterattacks. Dragon doesn't let up and becomes too fast and skillful not to let Seigo counterattack, and performs strong kicks across Seigo's body, followed with fists to his face which most of them get through. Seigo counterattacks as the two of them engage in a fierce battle of throwing successful punches to each-others face and successful kicks to each-others chests in a momentary challenge of strength and fortitude. Soon Dragon gets the upper-hand, and Seigo puts up a last defense, but Dragon blows through it with skillful moves and with a final side kick to the face, Dragon knocks Seigo off his feet and onto the floor unconscious. The gong sounded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dragon wins!, and advances to the quarter-finals!." 

 

Dragon bows to the knocked out Seigo, then leaves the arena. 

 

 

 

 

Yi Ting, a Chinese survivor of Unit 731, a Japanese research and development unit centered on human experimentation that was active during World War 2. 

Amputations and vivisection's were carried out on over 250,000 people from before and during World War 2 by the Japanese, with most of the subjects being Chinese. Yi Ting was one of the few survivors. 

After the end of the war, Ting, now an adult, was sent back to his destitute village. He soon found that he could activate increased strength at will, which was from the result of the Japanese experimentation on adrenaline. Yi then went around winning lots of money from his strength and durability in fighting. After winning tournaments over Asia and becoming a well known fighter, Yi entered the Stone Fist Tournament in Japan, seeking the large cash prize and the opportunity to defeat the Japanese fighters. 

 

 

 

A Korean survivor of the atomic bomb on Hiroshima, Jae-Hyeon was conscripted from Korea by the Japanese to work in Japan, and was put into forced labor along with over half a million other Koreans during the war. After the atomic bombings in Japan, many Japanese and Korean survivors, who are called "Hibakusha", meaning "explosion-affected people" were discriminated against and faced exclusion by much of the populace when it came to prospects of marriage or work, due to public ignorance about the consequences of radiation sickness. For Korean survivors, they had a harder time fighting for the title of Hibakusha, which was afforded to all Japanese survivors. Without it they are disallowed the free health benefits for their injuries. 

The atomic blast wiped out all of the other people around him, but Jae survived. The heat from the blast turned his skin black and hardened it. As he walked the streets the same thing happened to the few others left. In the ensuing days and weeks, radiation killed off many of the survivors. But for Jae, his dose of radiation that affected him was different. Instead of injuring him, it mutated his DNA, allowing him to stay alive, and soon after Jae noticed he had partially increased strength and speed. 

In his current situation, Jae could do little anymore, his body and face deformed and composed of black, thickened pieces. With his increased abilities Jae resorted to fighting for money in sideshow attractions, until he worked his way into gaining entrance to underground fighting tournaments, as no official ones would accept him. In the beginning Jae often won his fights, and the ones he lost he knew it was skill in martial arts that he was deficient. Jae began to learn martial arts from his opponents at a rapid rate, and soon he had enough skill to defend himself properly from different types of martial arts, with his own abilities filling in the rest. Once he was proficient enough, Jae consistently won fights and tournaments. When he heard of the Stone Fist Tournament and it's grand prize, Jae entered, to win the money for himself and charities.

 

 

Yi and Jae entered the pit and faced each-other. From the moment Yi laid eyes on Jae, inside himself he recoiled in disgust at the grotesque appearance, and had flashbacks to those in unit 731. Jae's skin was mostly blackened, and his skin had formed into a sort of thick hide. His arms were more like planks. Jae looked upon the injuries of Yi and felt a small amount of pity. Injection marks and bruises were spread throughout his body, and his skin and body shape was slightly deformed. Both opponents felt regret at having to face each-other. 

 

"Yi Ting versus Jae-Hyeon!."

 

 

The gong sounded.

 

Jae stood defensively, and Yi stepped forward. Yi threw a punch to which Jae blocked with his arm. Yi was shocked to feel what he had hit, as if it was solid stone. Yi threw some punches and kicks, to which Jae blocked them all with his arms and legs with ease. Each time Yi hit it was against a solid surface. Yi began to realize why Jae had made it this far even with his appearance. Jae began to attack, and strikes with his arm towards Yi, who narrowly dodged backwards. Yi felt the wind from the attack and was surprised at realizing the weight and probable strength of the arm. he couldn't let it hit him he thought in the moment. Yi dodged several attacks from jae, and upon his first block from Jae's kick with his own leg, Yi felt the immense strength from the attack. It surprised him, and he became slightly injured from it, limping for a second before shaking it off. A sliver of fear began to creep into Yi at the potential damage Jae is able to do if he lands several attacks. 

Jae throws attacks again, and Yi manages to dodge them and land some punches on Jae's body and face, making Jae stumble back slightly, much to his own surprise. Jae had rarely been stumbled backwards before. Jae presumed that Yi must have some deceptively hidden strength. Jae and Yi continued their fight, and Jae stepped up more in skill, landing some light hits on Yi, as Yi also landed some hits on Jae, doing decent damage against him. Jae is continually surprised at Yi's strength to get past his skin. As the fight continued, Jae manages to land a direct hit on Yi's body with a hit from his arm, doing tremendous damage. Yi hunches over instantly with a shocked look on his face, feeling ready to puke, but he quickly tries to regain his composure by taking steps back and managing to defend himself again against Jae's onslaught by blocking and dodging for a while. Yi realized the tremendous damage done to him by that attack, and a seemingly ordinary attack at that.

Yi was injured, the damage done to his stomach was great, but Yi with his abilities manage to keep up with Jae. The damage done to him, and the challenge before him makes Yi more angry. He feels the adrenaline coursing through his veins, making him more unpredictable and less precise about his movements. Yi still manages to keep up with Jae and to continually block and dodge, barely, while delivering attacks of his own, which were slowly wearing Jae down, much to his continual surprise. In the course of the fight, Yi manages to land an uppercut on Jae's jaw, cracking the blackened skin considerably and sending Jae upwards and through the air backwards and onto the floor, landing with a loud thud. Jae struggles to get up and has blurry vision for the moment, but manages to get up in time to defend against Yi while his vision also clears. Yi goes on the offensive, and his punches are cracking parts of Jae's skin, and Jae feels the attacks more and they do more damage to him. 

Jae and Yi continue fighting and trading light blows, with Yi maneuvering so that Jae isn't doing too much damage with his attacks, and many are missed due to Yi's enhanced speed and agility, combined with Jae's slight slowness from his heavy and hard skin. Yi's attacks are doing good damage against Jae, and Jae can feel himself being worn down and some of his hardened skin cracking. Among their fighting, Jae gets a direct hit on the side of Yi's face, doing immense damage and smacking it sideways and sending him off his feet and through the air backwards and hitting his back against the cage and off of it and onto the floor face down. Yi feels the immense damage done to him, but manages to get up enough in time to barely dodge Jae's attacks.

Yi steps steps backwards while throwing kicks which Jae blocks, but Jae feel's the damage of them. Yi manages to maneuver into doing a strong side kick against Jae's body, knocking him backwards into a heavy stumble. Yi seizes on the chance and follows up with more side kicks to the body and face, which were too fast for Jae to block. Jae gets battered by the damage, before regaining his composure and blocking the attacks from Yi, and going on his own offensive. Jae attacks by throwing punches and kicks himself, which Yi avoids. Yi tries to stop himself from blocking too much. Each fighter is tired and injured, and take a moment to let up both their offensives to recover some energy as they pace around the pit, throwing weak attacks and easily blockable and dodgeable moves. They each take a moment to observe each-other, thinking of their opponents character. They both felt a certain respect for each-others fighting prowess and challenge. Jae began to forget his own deformities, and Yi began to forget the reasons why he came to the tournament. In this fight, each of them only thought of the other, each reveled in this extreme and unique challenge of combat. The crowd had long been silent at witnessing the epic fight before them. 

Yi went on the offensive, delivering side kicks and other kicking attacks to his whole body. Jae blocks them, but Yi delivers a kick fast enough to hit Jae's face and make him stumble backward. Jae regains composure and attacks back, but Yi is too fast and avoids his attacks, and gets in close to deliver punches to his body and head. Jae is unable to react quick enough or deliver counter-attacks. Yi delivers knee attacks and punches while in close and avoiding the sloppy counterattacks from Jae. Yi takes on more damage from attacking the thick hide, but in turn Yi feels fueled with more adrenaline and willpower, and his attacks become faster and stronger, and finally after the rapid strikes, delivers an uppercut with all his strength and energy, knocking Jae up into the air and backwards, landing with a heavy thud, knocked out unconscious. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yi Ting wins!, and advances to the quarter-finals!" 

 

Yi walks out of the arena. 

 

 

 

 

 

Born in South Korea, Emiko Chizuru was the daughter of a Korean sex slave, otherwise known as a "comfort woman" to an imperial Japanese officer. Most comfort women were subjected to be sex slaves for the Japanese army, and were either abducted from their homes in countries under imperial Japanese rule, or were lured with promises of work in factory or restaurants, or opportunities for higher education; once recruited, they were incarcerated in comfort stations both inside their nations and abroad. Emiko's mother was one of the few who were subjected as a personal comfort woman to a high ranking Japanese officer, and she soon fell pregnant. 

After Emiko was born, her mother was allowed to care for her during the war. Afterwards, Emiko's further stole her and left her mother in Korea, while covering up evidence of his wrongdoings. Emiko was raised in Japan, given a Japanese name and never told about her mother. Even with her affluent upbringing, she was always seen by other children as an outcast because of her Korean looks.

Emiko often had fights, and so trained in Taekwondo and Boxing. She soon became very proficient in these styles, and became a formidable fighter. In her later teenage years she would fight for money and success, and as an adult would compete in official tournaments. She became intrigued when she heard of the Stone Fist Tournament, and saw an opportunity to face the greatest fighters and prove her skill, and combined with the large prize money, made it very alluring. The prize money was so large compared to normal competitions that Emiko began to think of the possibilities she could do with it, such as being able to find her mother. Emiko entered the tournament. 

 

 

Renan Giliard, the Brazilian Vale Tudo Champion. Renan grew up among the chaos in Brazil due to the military and unstable governments. Renan initially learned Luta Livre for self-defense, and soon became proficient in the art, which was a rival to the Gracie Jiu-Jitsu. The art of fighting Vale Tudo was mostly underground, as there were no official Vale Tudo tournaments. Renan worked his way up in the underground tournament to become the Vale Tudo champion at the age of 26. When he heard of the Stone Fist Tournament, Renan, wanting a greater challenge, entered. 

 

 

The two entered the arena and faced each-other. 

 

"Emiko Chizuru versus Renan Giliard!."

 

 

The gong sounded.

 

Emiko took the initiative, stepping forward and throwing a high side kick to Renan's head which he dodged to the side, and was surprised and impressed by her speed. Emiko continued throwing a variety of kicks at him, to which Renan either dodged, blocked or avoided. Renan counter-attacked with his punches, which Emiko either avoided or blocked. The two engaged in combat, doing a variety of moves. Renan then went into a lunge towards Emiko's body and put his arms around her back, trying to bring her to the ground. Emiko struggles to get out of it, using her elbows and knees. Renan uses his legs to try and trip her up to get her to the ground, and soon he is successful. Renan tries maneuvering into a submission, but Emiko's skill manages to free her from his hold, and she backs away to get up. They both get up and face each-other again, Emiko now much more wary of Renan's strategy. 

The two engage in combat again. Emiko primarily using kick attacks from a distance while Renan looks for openings. He sees a few openings, but does not yet take the chance for a take-down, wary of his failed last attempt. Emiko gains the upper hand in skill, and her leg kicks are often too quick for Renan to block or avoid, and they strike at different parts of the body, beating Renan around with ease. Renan tries to equal her in combat with his own punches and kicks, but knows he's failing to keep up with her skill. Emiko transitions more to boxing, which catches Renan off guard as she maneuvers her strikes around his defenses and punches him surgically and rapidly in the face and body, doing much damage to him. Renan realizes he is outclassed, and soon goes for an opening to attempt a take-down and submission. He latches onto her again as before, and Emiko tries the same moves to get out of it. Renan gets her to the floor and attempts his submission. He manages to tie up her legs, and Emiko struggles. Renan attempts to tie up her arms, even as Emiko tries punching him in the face. As Renan continues his moves, he is forced to let go of her as he had taken too much damage from the repeated punches. Emiko quickly finishes off the tired Renan by punching him until he's unconscious. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Emiko Chizuru wins!, and advances to the quarter-finals!" 

 

Emiko walks out of the arena. 

 

It was the afternoon, and the day's fighting was now over. All of the fighters were led out of their rooms and downstairs and through hallways and led into a large room with tables all around and a counter on the left and right with a person at them and food. Trays were on the side next to them. 3 guards were stationed the front and back wall, and 2 guards inside and outside the 2 exits to the rooms. 2 guards were also through the back rooms to where the chefs were, guarding that entrance, and guards were stationed between the tables. As the fighters entered the diner hall, the host leading them turned around:

"Any fighting in here will result in the person being either disqualified or shot. When you have finished your meal you may leave through this doorway and you will be lead to your room." The host said, then exited. 

As the fighters took their trays to get their meal, they looked around at the others. Both winners and losers of their fights. Soon they all settled down at tables. The winners of their fights were especially wary of their opponent who lost. Emiko Chizuru and Jae-Hyeon settled on a table together, with Yi Ting joining them. Aleksei Fadeyka, Carlos Francisco, Seigo Kouyama and Dragon each sat on separate tables. Renan Gilliard walked over to the table that Emiko was sitting at, and walked over to her as she was sitting down and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked up at Renan. She felt a sliver of confusion and fear at the action he might take next. But to her surprise, he held out his hand in the form of a handshake. She shook it. Renan smiled and so did Emiko in return, then Renan walked away and sat at his own table to eat. 

Emiko and Jae engaged in conversation, which Yi only partook in occasionally as he knew little Japanese. They all got along in the course of their conversation, and found some solidarity in sharing their troubled past, which was fueled by the Japanese. In the course of their conversation, Emiko grew bold enough to ask Jae about his experience at Hiroshima. Jae felt comfortable enough with her and Yi to talk about it. He started off his recollection by taking about walking to his communal home after the days labor, then started to talk about the details of the event. 

"On that day, it was so sudden. I felt a rumble and the ground shook. I could hardly create a thought before i was blasted through the air backwards many meters, and landed hard. It was a struggle to sit up, and i saw everything around me had changed, i was shocked, and i was in a lot of pain. My arms were hurting, burning, and then i saw how black they were. I realized my whole body was burning, but i felt no fire. All over my body i could feel the hard surface, and black everywhere. I felt my face, it was hard and cracked like stone. I was in too much pain and shock to cry. I would have stayed where i was in pain, but i was in too much of shock of looking around me at everything else. Everything was in some state of destruction. Smoke filled the air, but i could still see most of the buildings and houses had disappeared all around me, and rubble replaced them. I walked around the streets, some which were filled by bodies and skeletons and dust. I could barely discern the streets, so much rubble, and in most directions the land was so flat i could see for miles. I saw other survivors, some like me with black skin. Some screamed for their family members. Injured..injuries, many different ones. An eye socket hanging out, limbs gone. Some...their skin...was falling off, like paper. They tried to put it back on. All over their body. The smell of burning flesh was overpowering. The survivors walking around aimlessly."

Jae had begun breathing deeply, and took a moment. 

Emiko and Yi were shocked at hearing his words. 

"I'm sorry..." she said. 

"It's ok" he replied.

"We can stop if you want"

"No. You should hear this. Everyone should hear this, to know the dangers of what happens."

Emiko nodded. 

"The schools were gone. All those children. So many people died from the radiation and injuries afterward. So many. When i finally saw my reflection in a shard of glass i gasped, i felt like i couldn't breathe once i saw it. It was a terrible time."

They all ruminated on Jae's account, and soon turned the conversation in a different direction. Soon after, people had began to depart the hall back to their rooms. Soon after that, the next batch of fighters for tomorrow arrived at the dinner hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Tournament Bracket: https://imgur.com/G5xccbA


	2. Round of 16 B

At noon the next day, the first two fighters were lead to the arena. 

 

 

As a successful hitman of the Yakuza, Noboru Kanada was selected to represent them in the Stone Fist Tournament. Subjected to intense training methods and the greatest equipment and instructors money can buy, Noboru became more fiercely proficient in hand to hand combat and was ready to face the challenges of the tournament. 

 

 

 

After leaving the Army Rangers, Jordan Galvan still felt the desire for combat, and participated in tournaments across the US. One day he heard of the Stone Fist Tournament and entered.

 

 

 

The two entered the arena and faced each-other. 

 

"Noboru Kanada versus Jordan Galvan!."

 

The gong sounded.

 

 

Noboru stepped forward, and approached carefully as Jordan stepped around lightly. Noboru attacked with a high kick which Jordan dodged by moving his head to the side. Noboru approached again throwing front kicks to Jordan's chest. Jordan moved back and blocked them, but felt their force. Noboru moved in close to engage in hand to hand combat. They engaged in a rapid back and forth battle of punching and blocking. As their exchange continued, both of them got hits onto the other's face, and each felt the exchange came to a momentary stalemate and both stepped backwards. After a moment of observing each-other, Jordan stepped forward to deliver some kicks to the head and chest. Noboru avoided and blocked them, but was surprised at the strength of them. Jordan noticed Noboru's look of surprise for a split second. Jordan kept stepping forward toward Noboru delivering kicks, to which Noboru kept stepping back trying to avoid or block them. Jordan stepped forward and engaged in a punching exchange with Noboru once again. Jordan gained the upper hand. Jordan managed to deal good damage against Noboru by getting hits on his chest and face, making Noboru stumble backwards. Jordan followed up with kicks that knocked him further backwards into the cage wall, and Jordan made a jumping front kick, but Noboru moved out of the way in time, making Jordan hit the cage wall. Jordan kept up his assault against Noboru, throwing kicks and when he got close enough he would throw punches. At one moment he saw Noboru caught off guard, and Jordan jumped up and delivered a side kick to Noboru's face, landing a direct hit, knocking him across the cage onto the floor. Noboru struggled to get up and barely got up in time to see Jordan again to deliver a side kick to the face, making Noboru stumble backwards into the cage, bouncing off it. As he bounced off it Jordan jumped up and delivered a roundhouse kick to Noboru's face, knocking him sideways and onto the ground unconscious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Jordan Galvan wins!, and advances to the quarter-finals!." 

 

 

As Jordan was about to walk out of the arena he was stopped by two Yakuza guards. Jordan turned around and looked up to where the gong player was, and instead of the gong player there was a man in a suit who had taken the microphone. 

"End him" he said as he pointed to Noboru.

Jordan was confused at what was happening. He turned around to look at Noboru who was laying on the ground, conscious and on the ground. A thought crept into Jordan's mind, that this must be connected to their honor. Jordan remained unable to say anything to the Yakuza man on a platform above him. 

"He has dishonored the Yakuza, end him!."

Jordan thought for a moment, looking back at Noboru and then at the Yakuza man. 

"I can't"

"Kill him, or you die too!"

Jordan was shocked at what he said. His own life is in the balance. He looked back at Noboru and again to the Yakuza man. Jordan thought he could not kill his opponent. This wasn't war, this wasn't with guns and across a battlefield, this was right in front of him, with his bare hands. He didn't want to kill anyone anymore. He started to breathe rapidly and thought about this response carefully. 

"No" Jordan said calmly, yet felt the nervousness in the pit of his stomach. 

The Yakuza man was silent for a moment, until he raised his hand. The Yakuza guards then moved out of the way of the entrance. Jordan walked out, breathing a sighs of relief once he had exited. 

 

 

 

After leaving the SAS, Leon Harris still felt the desire for great personal combat challenges, as the SAS could no longer fulfill that need. Leon fought in tournaments across the world, and entered Stone Fist Tournament.

 

 

After winning the Sumo Wrestling Championship, Takase Shirai was in high spirits. But Takase desired greater challenges, and against other kinds of combatants that fought with styles other than Sumo. When Takase heard of the Stone Fist Tournament, he saw that opportunity he desired, as well as a chance to show Sumo to other combatants of the world, and entered the tournament 

 

 

 

 

The two entered the arena and faced each-other. 

 

"Leon Harris versus Takase Shirai!."

 

The gong sounded.

 

 

Takase charged at Leon. Leon tried getting out of the way but Takase was too fast and large, and Takase collided into Leon shoving him backwards harshly with his chest continuously for a few feet until Leon fell to the floor under the power of Takase's chest. Takase fell onto Leon purposefully and trapped him under his weight, he then proceeded to continuously punch Leon in the head. Leon felt unable to do anything, his body, arms and legs trapped under Takase's weight as he kept punching him in the head. 

After a moment of wriggling, Leon began trying to systematically roll side to side, shifting his weight on each attempted roll. Eventually enough weight started to shift that he was beginning to slowly move Takase. Takase had continued his assault but now stopped at feeling himself moving slowly side to side. Takase began to realize what was happening and tried balancing his weight on-top of Leon while continuing to punch him in the head. 

After a few moments, Leon managed to keep moving enough as to move Takase enough to one side so he could wriggle and move out from underneath him. Leon stumbled backwards after he got up, feeling the damage from the assault. Takase again took a form as from the start of the fight, where he went on all fours, and charged at Leon. Leon dived to the side on the floor in desperation, and Takase collided into the cage wall, sustaining no damage. Leon quickly got back up, and quickly began thinking of ways to defeat him. 

Takase stood on his feet and walked over to Leon. They both engaged in hand to hand combat, exchanging punches and kicks. Leon gained the upper-hand, outclassing Takase in skill and maneuvering around his attacks while inflicting many of his own. Leon threw many direct punches and kicks, dealing major damage. Takase stumbled backwards and realized he could not fight Leon this way. Takase again walked over to Leon, and engaged him in hand to hand combat for the moment, while leading him nearer to the cage wall. When they were close enough, Takase initiated a standing charge against Leon, instantly getting him up against the cage wall with ease and trapping him again under his weight, and engaged in punching his face. Leon already had his arms at the edges of Takase's weight, and managed to get them free. He retaliated Takase's attack by punching him in the face repeatedly. Takase began to take major damage and was forced to relinquish his assault and was forced to step backwards. 

Leon stepped forward and initiated a series of high kicks against Takase's face, knocking him backwards. Then Leon made a different series of kicking moves, smashing Takase around with ease. Takase's attacks either missed, were avoided or blocked. During Leons assault, Takase manages to push Leon hard making him stumble backwards. Takase took his chance and charged at Leon. Leon saw him charging, and barely in time managed to step forward and drop to the floor and trip Takase up. Takase fell on his face. Leon, now standing, waited for Takase to get up. Takase struggled to get up, and finally did. Leon was in his combat stance, he could see Takase was bleeding over his face. Takase charged again at Leon, and when he got close enough Leon jumped up and executed a side kick to Takase's face, stopping him in his tracks and falling backwards onto the floor with a thud, unconscious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Leon Harris wins!, and advances to the quarter-finals!." 

 

 

Leon walks out of the arena. 

 

 

 

Learning the ancient martial art of Bokator, Samlain Kim studied the extensive art along with Pradal Serey and became a master fighter, winning tournaments all over Cambodia. When Samlain heard of the Stone Fist Tournament, he saw a chance to prove the worth of his martial arts and skills to the greatest fighters of the world, along with the immense prize money to help the people of Cambodia. Samlain entered the tournament. 

 

 

Becoming a master fighter in the art of Atemi Ju-Jitsu, Zacharie Savard won tournaments across Europe, and looked outward toward the rest of the world. He soon heard of the Stone Fist Tournament, and entered it.

 

 

The two entered the arena and faced each-other. 

 

"Samlain Kim versus Zacherie Savard!."

 

The gong sounded.

 

 

Samlain approached Zach as Zach observed his moments. Samlain stepped side to side in-front of Zach looking for an opening. Soon Samlain took his chance and approached Zach and delivered a body kick. Zach took it and stayed in his stance. Samlain approached again and threw some punches, which Zach barely managed to avoid and block. Samlain stepped in closer and they both began punching each-other. Samlain also delivered some body and high kicks, some of which were successful. Zach was surprised by his speed. As they were in close combat and exchanging punches and kicks, Zach went in and picked Samlain up and thew him to the floor and attempted a submission. Samlain struggled to get out of it, but eventually did by maneuvering his body in the right moves and using the right counter-attacks. They both got up and began to fight again, Samlain being wary of Zach's strategy. Samlain began using more complicated techniques against Zach, using the right combinations of kicks, punches and movements to deal great damage against him as Zach returned much less. Soon Samlain began to overwhelm Zach as Zach couldn't get close enough times to use Ju-Jitsu, and Samlain eventually knocked him out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Samlain Kim wins!, and advances to the quarter-finals!."

 

 

Samlain walks out of the arena.

 

 

 

As a master of Sanshou, Zhang Wei was displeased with Sanshou heading into the sporting direction, rather than pure, raw combat of the past. After winning tournaments all over China, besting many traditional Chinese martial arts, Zhang desired greater challenges, and when he heard of the Stone Fist tournament, he entered. 

 

 

Not much is known of Yoshimitsu, leader of the Manji Clan, except that it is a highly skilled warrior. Some wonder if Yoshimitsu is immortal, since there have been sightings and records for centuries. The Manji Clan are a lesser known group of ninjas, whose reputation is to steal from the rich and give to the poor around the world.

 

 

The two entered the arena and faced each-other. 

 

"Zhang Wei versus Yoshimitsu!."

 

The gong sounded.

 

Zhang and Yoshi came to a clash, with Zhang throwing some fast punches, which Yoshi dodged or avoided, but liked Zhang's speed. Zhang continued throwing punches and threw kicks to Yoshi's body, which Yoshi took. Yoshi began throwing punches and kicks back, the strength of which surprised Zhang, considering Yoshi's build. Yoshi went on the offensive, throwing more medium and high front and side kicks, which Zhang was forced to keep stepping backwards to avoid or block. Zhang then stepped forward and started throwing some punches and kicks, and once he was close enough Zhang grabbed Yoshi around the waist, picked him up and threw him to the floor. Yoshi sustained some damage but quickly got up as Zhang tried to punch him on the floor but Yoshi blocked. They began exchanging strong punches and kicks again, trying out different moves. Yoshi was continuously doing more damage to Zhang, and Zhang was starting to feel it, making a sliver of fear within him grow, as Yoshi seemed unaffected by the amount of damage he had sustained. While Yoshi was on the offense, Zhang took a chance and successfully speared Yoshi to the floor and began punching him in the face. Zhang could see it was doing damage to him. Yoshi fought back and soon pushed Zhang off of him and they both got up. They both came to a clash again and exchanged fierce punches and kicks. Yoshi's skill got the upper-hand, batting down or avoiding Zhang's attacks and successfully attacking with his own moves, beating Zhang around and doing great damage. Yoshi began using only kicks against his body again and again as Zhang was almost defenseless at the onslaught, unable to try and avoid or block. Yoshi continued his attacks, beating Zhang senseless, and finished with a strong front kick from the side to Zhang's face, knocking him sideways and onto the floor with a thud, unconscious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yoshimitsu wins!, and advances to the quarter-finals!." 

 

 

Yoshimitsu walked out of the arena.

 

 

The day's fighting was over. 

 

At dinner, everyone sat at their own individual table, except for Noboru Kanada who was absent. Leon heard loud footsteps coming toward him, and when they stopped right next to him, he turned his head around and looked up at the standing Takase. The guards nearby observed the situation intently. Leon was nervous at what was going to happen, and to his surprise, Takase extended his arm in the form of a handshake. Leon accepted and shook his hand, then Takase walked away to an empty table and ate his food. Soon after, Jordan Galvan walked over. 

"Hey" said Jordan. 

"Hi"

"Mind if i sit?"

"Go ahead"

Jordan sat down with his dinner tray and began to eat enthusiastically. Leon stayed suspicious and ate slowly. Jordan looked up from his meal at Leon:

"Nice fight out there, against the Sumo wrestler"

"Thanks, yours too."

"Eh, it was just a gangster, no problem. But man, your fight, that was great"

Leon smiled. "Yeah, it was surprising"

"It seems we will be facing each-other in the next round"

"Seems so"

"It will be a good fight."

Leon nodded. Jordan waited a moment for Leon to continue the conversation, but it never came.

"SAS right?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah i trained with some of you guys. Tough bunch. I used to be in the army rangers, US"

"Mhm, i know of them"

"Heh. It'll be a tough fight"

"Yeah." Leon smiled. 

Leon and Jordan continued to talk for a while about their past, and analyzed each-others fights in the pit. Soon after, dinner was finished and the combatants were led to their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Tournament Bracket: https://imgur.com/L6TeyKy


	3. Quarter-Finals A

At noon the next day, the next 2 fighters were brought into the arena for a quarter-final match. 

 

The two entered the arena and faced each-other.

 

"Carlos Francisco versus Dragon!."

 

 

The gong sounded. 

 

 

They both approached each-other with caution. When close enough, Carlos threw some Muay Thai strikes. Dragon moved his head side to side to avoid them. Carlos threw some kicks at Dragon, the first one managing to connect directly with the side of his chest. Dragon threw his own front kicks, the speed of which caught Carlos off guard, but Carlos avoided them. Dragon stepped forward and used more kicks against Carlos who blocked them. Carlos felt the great strength of the kicks. The two then engaged in combat, exchanging punches. Carlos through knee attacks, some of which would catch Dragon off guard and do some damage, but Dragon quickly adapted his positioning to avoid them. As they exchanged strikes, Dragon gained the upper hand in strength, speed and skill. Dragon began to dominate Carlos in the striking and close combat match, doing great damage. Carlos had to step back and attempt more leg kicks, and Dragon accepted the unspoken challenge and allowed him to try. Dragon then stepped forward and used his own kicking attacks, quickly beginning to bat down Carlos's kicks. Carlos was shocked at how the fight was transpiring. Dragon's kicks then got more ferocious and started to land many direct attacks on Carlos, doing large amounts of damage. Carlos was unable to halt the assault. In a last effort, when the time was right, Carlos charged Dragon and attempted to subdue him on the ground for a submission, but Dragon's attacks were too strong and Carlos could not get a good enough position for an attempt, and with one final attack Dragon performed a sidekick to Carlos's face, knocking him off his feet and into the air, coming down to the ground with a thud, unconscious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dragon wins!, and advances to the semi-finals!." 

 

"Weak" said Dragon to the unconscious Carlos, then walked out of the arena. 

 

 

 

The next 2 fighters were brought into the arena for the next quarter-final match. 

 

The two entered the arena and faced each-other.

 

"Yi Ting versus Emiko Chizuru!."

 

 

The gong sounded. 

 

 

They each moved around the arena, neither wanting to make a first sudden move. They each observed the others style. Eventually, Emiko made the first move, stepping forward and initiating a high kick, the speed of which surprised Yi, who just barely dodged it by moving backwards. Emiko moved forwards and initiated more high kicks against Yi, who avoided them. Emiko tried again with kick attacks to the chest and head, which Yi avoided and blocked. Yi attacked with his own kicks, which Emiko avoided, taking note of of his current attack speed with them. They both moved in closer, knowing they wanted to exchange strikes. When they got close enough, they began to exchange punches. Each unleashed many fast punches against each-other, most of them being blocked or avoided, but some from each side got through. Each was surprised at the strength of their opponents punches, and each took some good damage. 

In their ongoing punch out, Emiko was gaining the upper hand due to her skill in boxing. She soon began deftly weaving between Yi's punches, and making many effective counter-attacks, doing good damage to Yi, as Yi realized he wasn't making much progress. Yi broke off the engagement by making efforts to push her away and retreat momentarily, to which she accepted by letting him. Yi stood still for a moment across the pit, each of them regaining their breath from the intense bout. Both had bruises on their face, and Emiko was bleeding slightly from her mouth, which she wiped off in one swipe and regained her boxing stance while dancing lightly on her feet. 

"Skilled opponent" he thought. As Yi kept up his stance, he felt it was time to engage in combat again, and moved forward. He felt more of the adrenaline rushing through him at he excitement of the challenge. Emiko made contact first with leg kicks, some of which skillfully connected with Yi, who was almost uncaring of them as he tried to block them. Seeing Yi's momentary distracted and seemingly uncaring behavior, she kept up the leg kicks which were skillfully making direct contact on his body, causing some damage. After a moment, Emiko began to realize that the way Yi was blocking the leg kicks was becoming painful. As if his body parts had hardened. It got to the point where she had to stop, which she was fine with, as she stepped forward to engage Yi in punching. 

They each engaged each-other in a punching match. Emiko continued as she did before, weaving in and out and delivering skillfully executed punches and moves. Yi also connected some punches, which did good damage against Emiko, who was surprised at sustaining so much damage from so few punches. Soon Emiko was having more and more trouble dodging and avoiding Yi's punches as he became a lot faster than earlier. Soon Yi was delivering more punches that connected directly than Emiko, and the punches he delivered were doing hard damage against her continuously. Emiko was forced to try and retreat, as Yi continued to follow her and wouldn't give up. Yi kept throwing punches continuously with some occasional leg kicks. The speed at which Yi was fighting amazed Emiko, as he continued to get attacks on her as she held up her arms to block. Emiko tried counterattacking, delivering some direct punches across his face and leg kicks to his chest, to which she had some success, but Yi would continue to also dodge extremely fast when he was not otherwise too preoccupied with throwing attacks. Emiko was getting battered up against the wall of the cage as Yi continuously threw strikes. Yi began to breathe heavily and rapidly. Emiko kept up her arms to block at Yi's onslaught, and when she would try to escape and counterattack, it failed. 

Emiko barely heard the rapid breathing from Yi, and barely realized the moment when Yi momentarily slowed down his constant assault as Emiko tried to defend. For a second Yi had to stop a lot of his momentum and speed to catch a quick breather and recover his strained muscles. These few seconds Emiko barely realized, but she did realize them, and in that moment she took a risk and took her chance. She mostly put her guard down and jumped up with her knee raised, and caught Yi directly on the chin, doing extreme damage. Yi's head tilted back, and so did his body as he was thrown into the air and backwards from the force from Emiko's attack. He landed on the ground a few meters away with a thud, but still remained conscious. Emiko breathed rapidly, extremely injured and hunched over. Yi stood up, injured but ready to fight. Emiko was stunned at his resilience. For a second a thought crept in her mind, how she would now lose this fight. She was too injured. But Emiko forced those thoughts down to the bottom of her mind. She forced the fire inside her to ignite and soar. She used all her will and wits to ready herself for the further fight. She would not lose she told herself, she would not lose. 

Emiko stepped forward and weaved with all her energy, using her boxing skills to deliver successful punches and uppercuts directly on Yi. Yi tried counterattacking with more punches, which Emiko weaved again avoiding and delivered more punches, knocking Yi backwards. Yi was shocked at her skill and speed. Emiko didn't try pushing her energy for a further bout of boxing, and instead used long range kicks against Yi, which were very effective as they continued to do direct damage, as Yi wasn't fast or skilled enough to keep blocking or avoiding them. Emiko kept up her assault of kicks high and low, doing hard damage against Yi. Yi tried to step forward and begin a punching match with Emiko, but she deftly moved to the side and kept up her assault of kicking moves, continually doing damage on Yi, whose energy reserves were dwindling. Yi could feel he had been greatly worn down from the fight and knew he could not go on for much further. Yi put all of his energy into a final attack and charged at Emiko. He weaved in-between her kicks, to the surprise of Emiko, who in a split second thought she had been a tad too careless. Emiko pulled back her kick and stepped back, then spun around and unleashed her leg in a kick attack which caught Yi directly in the face, knocking him instantly to the ground, unconscious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Emiko Chizuru wins!, and advances to the semi-finals!." 

 

 

Emiko could barely stand. She was bruised all over her body. Hunched over, she managed to walk out of the arena. 

 

 

The days fights were now over. 

 

Emiko was in her room, being treated by the doctors. She was assured that there were no permanent injuries, but she would be injured for a while. Emiko was disappointed at the news. Later on, Emiko told the guards to tell the host she had recovered enough to go down for lunch, and so she did later on when dinner was ready. 

 

When Emiko walked into the cafeteria, she looked around the room. Everyone was at their own table except for Yi and Jae who were sitting at one together. Emiko walked over to their table. When she got close enough to see Yi, she was shocked at how much his wounds had recovered. She kept her eyes on Yi as she sat down, who smiled at her. The two of them talked over their fight, and both made it clear there were no ill feelings about it, and each complimented the others skill. As they all engaged in conversation, Dragon walked over to the table. He looked at Emiko:

"Well done on your fight"

"Oh, thanks"

Dragon walked back to his table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Tournament Bracket: https://imgur.com/JMHsn1X


	4. Quarter-Finals B

The next day noon, the next fight began.

 

Each walked into the arena and faced each-other.

 

"Jordan Galvan versus Leon Harris!."

 

 

The gong sounded. 

 

 

Jordan stepped forward first, and then both began to move around the pit in a circle facing each-other. Leon stepped forward and delivered a high kick with decent speed. Jordan easily blocked it, then smiled, as did Leon. They continued moving around in a circle. There was an air of a playful attitude between them both, ready to turn serious at any moment. Jordan stepped forward and delivered a front kick to the chest, which was avoided and then immediately next at the head which was avoided. They stopped circling the arena and stood in their own space for the moment, sizing each-other up. Leon stepped forward and so did Jordan. Leon threw a low kick, which was blocked by Jordan's leg interception, and then Jordan threw the same leg in an attack at Leon's face, hitting him on the side of his face, doing damage. Leon immediately regained composure and expected follow up attacks which never came. Leon looked at Jordan, and thought he had underestimated him. Leon felt joy internally at the possible challenge. Leon stepped forward again. Jordan threw a low kick which was blocked, and Leon got close enough to engage him in a striking match. Each threw punches at each-other and blocked others. None could get a direct hit. Each started to use knee attacks, which were either blocked or taken with ease. Jordan threw Leon against the cage wall and threw a kick to the chest which scored a direct hit, doing decent damage. Leon recovered his composure and blocked further attacks. 

Leon and Jordan engaged in combat again, exchanging kicks. Leon gets in a direct kick to Jordan's side, doing damage. As they exchange another bout of kicks again, Leon gets in another strong kick to Jordan's side, doing good damage. They exchange another round of kicks and Leon throws a high kick to the empty space beside Jordan's head, surprising Jordan, and then quickly Leon moved the leg in the air sideways to deal a direct attack on Jordan's face, doing good damage and making him stumble sideways. Leon capitalized on the chance and stepped forward throwing a side kick at Jordan's chest, doing damage and making him stumble back. Jordan regained his composure and blocked further attacks. The combatants exchanged a variety of attacks and moves again, to little effect. Then the combatants engaged in a striking match again. Jordan's punches were fast, but were avoided or blocked by Leon's. Leon's punches were fast, but were blocked or avoided by Jordan's. Jordan then landed a direct punch on the side of Leon's face. Leon immediately counter attacked and landed a direct punch on the side of Jordan's face. 

Leon stepped back, and Jordan followed with more attacks. They both began to use a variety of different attacks, punches and kicks, being seemingly equal. Leon lightly blocked Jordan's mid and low attacks. Before Jordan could realize Leon's strategy and immediate plan, Leon jumped up and executed a roundhouse kick on Jordan's face, scoring large damage and knocking him backwards across the arena. Jordan got up quickly, and wiped the blood from his mouth. Leon and Jordan walked toward each-other and engaged attacks again. Soon, Jordan made a forward jumping side kick which landed directly in Leon's chest, scoring large damage. Leon struggled for a moment to recover, but then quickly regained his composure. For a long time both of them continued to fight without any risky or damaging moves. They fought in consistently basic terms with basic punches and kicks. Each of them continued to take damage, and both of them knew it was a test of their endurance. 

The battle went on long. Each was bleeding and badly bruised. Their energy had slowed to a crawl and their attacks were slowing. Both were very tired and breathing rapidly. Neither man had the humility to ask for a draw. They started to step forward again, but in a sudden move and using the last of his energy, Jordan lurched forward and delivered a long side kick to Leon's chest, doing large damage and making him curl over. Jordan collapsed to the floor, still barely conscious and moving, trying to get up. Leon couldn't stand anymore, and fell on top of Jordan and sat on him. Leon couldn't stand anymore, but he used his fists to continually punch Jordan. Leon could feel his energy draining to empty. His stomach was hurting badly, and he could feel himself slowly losing consciousness. Leon kept punching Jordan, who couldn't fight back at all. Soon enough, a voice boomed on the microphone:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Leon Harris wins!, and advances to the semi-finals!."

 

Leon was surprised to hear the announcement, and then saw Jordan unconscious before him. Leon tried to raise his arms in victory but didn't have the energy. Leon fell unconscious on top of Jordan, and were both moved out to the medical ward. 

 

 

 

 

Samlain and Yoshimitsu faced each-other in the arena. 

 

"Samlain Kim versus Yoshimitsu!."

 

 

The gong sounded. 

 

 

They both stepped forward and exchanged punches, with both of them dodging them. Yoshimitsu threw kicks which landed strongly on Samlain. Samlain threw some back which Yoshi avoided. They both stepped in closer to start exchanging a variety of punches and kicks and engaged in a series of blocking and trying to attack. Yoshimitsu was impressed. Soon Yoshi's strength started to affect Samlain more and more. Samlain used a series of skillful kicking moves and dashed to the sides of Yoshi, delivering successful direct attacks. Yoshi was slow to keep up with Samlain's agility and skills. Soon Yoshi caught up and started successfully counter-attacking. His speed and strength started to affect Samlain too much as he soon knocked him out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yoshimitsu wins!, and advances to the semi-finals!."

 

 

The days fighting was over. 

 

 

At dinner, Jordan and Leon were friendly to each-other, and Jordan said good luck to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Tournament Bracket: https://imgur.com/OWpbXnu


	5. Semi-Final

The next day, on the morning of the scheduled fight between Dragon and Emiko, Dragon went to the hosts and said he would not fight Emiko until she had recovered more from her bout. After a period of reluctance, the hosts reluctantly agreed, and rescheduled the fight to place place 3 days from now. 

 

3 days later, and Emiko had recovered enough to be in good fighting shape. 

 

 

The combatants were lead into the arena and faced each-other. Dragon was calm, and Emiko felt excited at the prospect of the fight. 

 

"Dragon versus Emiko Chizuru!." 

 

 

The gong sounded.

 

 

Emiko stepped forward, Dragon held firm. When she got close enough, Emiko delivered a long side kick to Dragon to test his reaction. Dragon raised knee and blocked Emiko's kick, then in an instant leaned forward while balancing on his other leg on the ground, and extended his other leg to Emiko's face, smacking her across it with a hard blow. Emiko was pushed stumbling backwards. Emiko was shocked at the speed and strength. Dragon held the same position. 

Emiko held her combat stance while slowly approaching Dragon. Emiko got in close while Dragon threw several kicks which were avoided or blocked. Emiko engaged in a punching match with Dragon. Emiko landed more hits than Dragon, but Dragons were stronger as they exchanged punches. Dragon was impressed with her skill. Then the combatants began using all kinds of kicking and punching moves, delivering hits onto each-other while avoiding and blocking many others. For a while they engaged in combat, until Dragon's strength began to overpower Emiko, landing many damaging hits. The damage began to take a toll, with her slowing down a little. Dragon kept up the assault, and was impressed at Emiko's fortitude and skill. They both continued to engage in combat. While near the cage wall, Emiko jumped and delivered a sidekick to Dragon's chest, knocking him backwards. Emiko came at him again as he stumbled backwards. Emiko jumped up again and delivered a sidekick from the other side, catching a clean hit on the side of Dragon's face, knocking him aside for a moment, before Dragon regained his composure and was blocking her oncoming attacks. Then Dragon tried delivering his own attacks, to which Emiko blocked and delivered her own, which were also blocked. The two engaged in a close combat striking challenge, with either of them not having the opportunity to use their legs, and their knee blows would be avoided. 

The bout continued on as they dueled throughout the arena, before it was finally broken as each had enough of the stalemate. They both soon engaged again in combat, each beginning to tire more and more, and feeling more the damage of each-others attacks. Dragon's kicks battered Emiko as he hit her body with them. Soon in the midst of combat, Emiko delivered a high side kick to Dragon's chin, delivering a shock that penetrated throughout the inside of his body. After the attack Emiko stepped backwards. Dragon dropped to his knees while falling forwards, and his face fell flat on the floor. Upon hitting the floor Dragon was still able to move onto his back. He instantly knew when was vulnerable. Emiko was surprised he was still conscious, and leaped on the chance. She moved forward and tried stomping on dragon's face, to which he avoided. He spun on his back sideways and kicked at her legs and hips, pushing her backwards a little. Dragon quickly got up, but was shocked at how much pain he was in from getting up. He was breathing deeply and bleeding from his mouth. He wiped away the blood and readied his stance, his breathing still heavy. 

Emiko came at him and delivered various kicks to the leg to which dragon blocked. Her speed and skill still impressed him. Dragon was on the defensive as she attempted many attacks. When dragon saw a chance to strike, he took it. He threw out his fist with all his speed, which then became amplified by the visible blue electrical current around it. Emiko saw the attack and wasn't fast enough to block or dodge it, and was struck by dragon's electrical fist attack. Upon his fist on her face, Emiko felt the immense strength and the electricity. The attack sent her across the arena, landing on the floor near a cage wall. She quickly sat up and reflected on the damage. She was shocked at the immense strength and the zap of the electricity which hurt her too. She stood up and readied herself again any more of those kinds of attacks. The crowd were shocked at seeing the electricity attack, and the Yakuza became concerned. In an observation room overlooking the fight, the Yakuza bosses talked among themselves, talk of possible cheating and talk of what they should do with Dragon and the electricity power.

Dragon moved forwards, and delivered a front body kick, which Emiko barely dodged. As she dodged to the side, she could see the small electrical current swirling around his leg for an instant. Emiko stepped back more, getting more of her bearings. Dragon continued stepping forward and delivering various attacks. One of the attacks got through, a kick on Emiko's body, making her cry out. The strength and electricity caught her off guard. Emiko noticed dragon was slightly slower than usual right before he attacks. His attacks are fast but right before then he is slower. She wonders if this is because of using his electricity power or because of the damage from the fight. 

Emiko was beginning to feel quite tired from the fight. Both were breathing rapidly, but Dragon had more control over his breathing and regulated it more. They both began to fight again, and Emiko came in close and used her boxing skills. She and dragon traded many punches, mostly blocked or avoided, but each combatant got some punches in on the other. Emiko felt the strength of the electric punches doing large damage, but stuck through them and tried delivering her own punches, some of which got through and did damage. Emiko tripped Dragon up and attacked him on the ground, but Dragon soon got up and regained his composure all the while exchanging attacks. They began exchanging a variety of kicks and punches again. Each knew that they had taken a lot of damage, but it was Dragon who got the upper-hand against Emiko with his electricity infused attacks, and the damage from them soon began to overwhelm Emiko, and with an electric infused punch across her face, he knocked her sideways and onto the floor, unconscious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dragon wins!, and advances to the final!."

 

Dragon was limping out of the arena while Emiko was carried on a stretcher. As she was being carried out, Dragon stopped them, and looked at the barely conscious Emiko: 

"You are a great fighter" he said. Emiko smiled.

 

 

Soon after Dragon and Emiko departed from the arena. One of the captains who was present in the observation room with the bosses soon called a representative of a corporation who he was supposed to call if any sudden developments happened within the Yakuza. The captain told of the combatant with the electricity power, and he was thanked for the information. Leon and Yoshimitsu were lead to the arena. 

 

 

 

Leon was a little taken aback by the skeletal appearance of Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu towered over him as each faced each-other in their stance. 

 

"Leon Harris versus Yoshimitsu!."

 

 

The gong sounded.

 

 

Leon kept his fists in close to his body as he approached Yoshimitsu, ready to try and dodge or block at a moments notice, as he had saw the speed of Yoshimitsu in his previous fights. Yoshimitsu started to moved around Leon. Leon got in close and threw the first strike, a punch to the face which was avoided by Yoshi. Leon threw more punches, all of which Yoshi avoided. Yoshi was light on his feet around the arena, with Leon slowly stepping towards him. When Leon got close, Yoshi threw a kick to his leg, which Leon blocked and threw a quick uppercut, which Yoshi barely avoided. Yoshi was slightly impressed. Leon got in closer again and they engaged in combat, throwing various moves. Each threw hits, punches and kicks, some of which hit, and others dodged or blocked. Yoshi was slowly beating Leon enough to unfurl his current style of strategy. As they both continued getting hits in, Leon gained the upper hand. Even as Yoshi's hits continued to unfurl him and make his stance more normal, Leon was still getting more hits and stronger hits on Yoshi. 

Yoshi began to take the fight more seriously, increasing his speed. Yoshi threw different types of kicks, most of which were blocked but some got through, landing blows on Leon's body. Leon threw some successful kicks back, while most were blocked. The two engaged in close combat again, trading blows back and forth, damaging each-other. Soon enough, when Leon got a direct punch on Yoshi's face, Yoshi retaliated instantly and got in a successful punch himself on Leon's face. The two continued to trade blows back and forth. Until soon Leon jumps up and performs a roundhouse kick, the speed of which connects with Yoshimitsu's face, smashing him down to the floor and into a roll as Yoshimitsu gets up. The two keep fighting, each getting tired and feeling the damage of the long fight.

Almost like a dance move, Yoshi uses a spinning kick attack which collides with Leon's face, knocking him to the side, and as Yoshi spins around and comes back around, his extended leg hits Leon's legs quick enough because Leon could react fast enough, and Leon is lifted off his feet and falls to the ground with a thud. 

 

Leon quickly gets up and they continue fighting. Each move around each-other with precise footwork. Yoshimitsu and Leon trade punches and blocks. Each combatants punch deals a strong blow to the other. Yoshimitsu employs his agility in sidesteps, and Leon barely manages to keep up. Eventually Leon slips up in trying to catch up, and Yoshimitsu delivers a shin kick to his chest. Leon hunches over as blood spews out of his mouth. Yoshimitsu pulls back his leg and attacks again, to which Leon dodges and attempts a counterattack of punches, which Yoshi dodges. Then Leon attempts kicks, which Yoshi dodges. Yoshi attempts a low kick and Leon blocks with his leg. Immediately Yoshi attempts a body kick and Leon blocks with his leg again. Yoshi then attacks the head with his leg and Leon dodges to the side. They both exchange frantic kicks and punches. Then Yoshi attempts a head kick, and Leon stops it by grabbing it. Yoshimtisu's eyes widen in surprise. He yanks Yoshimitsu forward and throws a punch at Yoshi's face, delivering a direct hit with considerable force, knocking Yoshimitsu backward. 

"Impressive" said Yoshimitsu.

Leon and Yoshi engage in battle again, with Leon trying out more Judo based attacks. Yoshimitsu quickly adapts and minimizes the damage. Leon reverts back to his usual style. They both engage in usual combat again, with Yoshimitsu often gaining the upper hand in landing kicks and punches more often than Leon, and in more vital points. Both fighters are beginning to tire. 

Yoshi uses his spinning kick attack again. Leon adapts and avoids the kick, and Yoshi returns to his normal stance, impressed. They both engage in combat once again. Each combatant continues to use punches, kicks and various moves. 

Leon jumps up and delivers a solid kick to Yoshimitsu's head, staggering him backwards. Yoshi was slightly surprised at the speed, but recovered quickly. 

As each combatant tires, their blocks and dodges begin to waver. More and more attacks from each combatant lands, dealing damage major and minor to each-other. 

Yoshimitsu spins with extreme speed with his leg extended. Leon is unable to track his movements except to to dodge backwards. When Yoshimitsu is close enough he spins his leg attack in a downwards feint towards Leon's legs. Leon sidesteps, and Yoshimitsu brings his spinning leg quickly back up to perform a direct hit on Leon's face with his spinning leg attack. Leon is lifted off the ground and spins in the air backwards for meters, and lands on the floor with a thud.

"He won't recover from that, or it will be extremely hard too" thought Yoshimitsu.

Instinctively flipping on his back, Leon soon regains feeling in his body. So desperately focused trying to regain his strength, Leon is barely aware of his surroundings. He manages to sit up and spot Yoshimitsu nearby, standing still. Leon struggles in agony to stand up.

"If i can just stand up, ive got a chance" he thought.

Leon tries to contain the pain of his muscles and joints trying to stand up. He shudders as he tries to use his arms to push himself up, and as his legs try to stand him up. Slowly, his legs manage to stand himself up. Yoshimitsu is surprised.

"Incredible" thought Yoshimitsu.

Leon can barely move, and Yoshi approaches. When Yoshi is close enough he delivers a strong kick to Leon's face, knocking him to the floor unconscious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yoshimitsu wins!, and advances to the final!." 

 

Yoshimitsu walks out of the arena. 

 

 

The days fighting was over and it was now dinner. Leon looked very damaged but was sitting down at a table eating. Yoshimitsu walked over and talked to Leon.

 

"Great fight" said Yoshimitsu, extending his hand. Leon accepted it with a smile.

"In-fact, there is a group i would like you to meet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Tournament Bracket: https://imgur.com/YdmK6K6


	6. Final

The next day at noon, the final battle begun. 

 

Through narrow hallways in the complex, Dragon, wearing a black gi uniform with a red obi belt and Yoshimitsu, wearing brown armour on his skeletal structure were lead to the arena. They each walked out into the arena side by side. When they reached the center of the arena, they turned to face eachother, and entered their stance. Dragon observed the strange skeletal appearence of Yoshimitsu, wondering what secrets lay within. The surrounding crowd jeered. Yoshimitsu and Dragon stood still in their stance, looking into eachothers eyes. 

 

 

 

"Yoshimitsu vs Dragon!."

 

 

 

The gong sounded.

 

 

 

Dragon runs at Yoshimitsu, whose head lifts up a spec in surprise. When Dragon is close enough he jumps up and performs a sideways scissor kick, with his front foot landing a blow to Yoshimitsu's face, knocking it to the side. Yoshimitsu turns his head back as Dragon's legs come down to the floor and he takes 2 steps back. Both opponents walk in a circle while looking at eachother. Yoshimitsu smiled as he walked the arena. Soon they both came to a halt and stepped forward, getting in range of attacks. Yoshimitsu threw out a front kick which Dragon avoided and quickly countered with a sidekick to the chest, which hit and knocked Yoshi back a bit. Yoshi recovered and in retalliation quickly stepped forward and threw a high kick which was fast enough to hit Dragon directly on the side of his face, knocking him sideways as Yoshi carried on with the attack by spinning around, and came around with his leg extended low to the ground about to hit Dragon's legs when Dragon recovered quickly enough to jump over them. When Yoshi stood up he went back into his usual stance. 

Dragon was slightly surprised at the strength more than the speed of the kick from Yoshi, and realized he could back up his speed. Dragon could see Yoshi's face was blank of expression, except for slight moments when a small smile crept out of him. Dragon's breathing was slightly elevated, and quickly returned to normal. They both stepped forward and threw out a side kick, with each leg hitting the others, and so began a battle between eachothers leg, using skill, strength and speed as they tried breaking through the others leg with their own. Within a few moves Dragon got the upper hand and broke the deadlock, beating back Yoshi's leg and following up with kicks to Yoshi's body, some of them being avoided and some of them landing. Yoshi stepped forward and threw some punches, all of which were dodged or avoided by Dragon, who then began throwing punches and kicks in a series of moves. The two became locked in combat, in a mix of close and medium quarters, trading blows back and forth. Neither of them making any risky moves, and letting their own fortitude play out. They exchanged a mix of different attacks, some strong and some fast. Each was beginning to take much damage over time from the attacks, and each was impressed with the others ability. Yoshi continued to showcase his speed and the surprising strength that came with it, along with his unpredictable moves, while Dragon's strength and skill continually surprised Yoshi. 

The fight continued for a long while, while both of them were showing they were getting tired. Sensing a continual stalemate, Dragon decided to change the game, thinking that there was also no point in hiding his power. When they both got close enough to engage in combat again, Dragon started using his abilities of igniting the electrical currents in the air with his precise movements and attacks. A skill not only in his DNA but refined in his martial arts teachings. Dragon started using electric punches against Yoshi, who was caught a little off gaurd by the increased speed of them, but was successfully avoiding them. Dragon also started using electricity in his kicks. When Yoshi was forced to block rather than avoid one of the attacks, he felt the increased strength and shock of the electric attack, surprising him. Soon Dragon started to get the upperhand, landing more and more electric punches and kicks on Yoshi's body, and soon got enough successful punches in on his face that knocked Yoshi down to the ground. It took him a few seconds of struggle but Yoshi quickly got up. Yoshi put up his stance instantly. Dragon could see a change in Yoshi's demeanor. Dragon stepped forward and continued his electric assault. Yoshi dodged or avoided all of his attacks, and landed some punches on Dragon's face, doing good damage. Dragon was almost shocked at the increased strength and speed of them. Dragon agains stepped forward, this time more cuatious, and the two became locked in combat again, throwing various kicks and punches, and for each opponent some missed and some landed. Yoshi's successful kicks against Dragon's body was beginning to take it's toll, as he could feel the good damage from them. In their continuous fight, one of Yoshi's punches was direct ont he side of Dragon's face, making him stumble backwards across the arena, and which made him have to take a moment to recover. Yoshi stood still on the other side of the arena, and then relaxed his arms to his side. 

"My apologies" said Yoshimitsu.

"For what?!" Dragon said with a snarl, wiping blood from his mouth.

"For not giving you my best." 

Yoshimitsu bent his knee and put his leg backward, going into a lean with one of his arms backwards. Dragon was shocked that Yoshimitsu had held back his true power until he was knocked down, and that it had already been a difficult fight. Dragon recovered and began to focus intensely. Then he started stepping carefully towards Yoshimitsu, who seemed frozen. When Dragon was close enough, Yoshimitsu raised his arms in a feint, and Dragon reacted by preparing a quick block for Yoshi's arms and plan to transition into a leg block should he use that leg. And Yoshi did use his leg. Yoshi threw out his leg from behind him and forwards around him in the start of his spinning leg attack. His leg attack was too fast to be blocked and Dragon bent backwards as much and as quick as he could, and saw Yoshi's leg go past his face in front of him, an inch away. Yoshi's kick continued around him with great speed and came around extended near the ground aimed at Dragon's legs. Dragon jumped up but Yoshi's leg attack caught the bottom of his legs and sent him swerving in the air. Yoshi stood up and threw a high front kick in the air at Dragon, who successful blocked it and landed on the side of his body on the ground. Yoshi followed up with more attacks at Dragon who was trying to stand up but had to keep blocking attacks. Dragon managed to stand up and engage in combat with Yoshimitsu, trading blows back and forth. Soon Dragon managed to get in close and delivered electric punches to Yoshi's body and face, doing great damage. The two continued trading blows and in a moment of a string of successful, precise and powerful punches Dragon made Yoshimitsu stumble backwards, and Dragon took a chance and jumped up into the air and delivered a roundhouse kick successfully to Yoshimitsu's face, knocking him slightly off the ground and into the air sideways across the arena, landing on the floor with a thud. Yoshimitsu quickly put his arms out and lifted himself slightly off the ground, and then proceeded to struggle slightly to stand up. Yoshimitsu turned to face Dragon, who was coming at him again. 

The two engaged in combat again, trading punches and kicks back and forth. Yoshimitsu gets off a successful sidekick on Dragon's body, doing great damage. Dragon was still having some trouble with Yoshi's unpredictable patterns and styles of attacks. Soon Yoshi lets off another successfulo kick by jumping into the air and delivering a front kick to Dragon's body, doing good damage. Both combatants were beginning to tire a lot from the fight. Each was breathing rapidly. The two never let the other get a long rest, only a moment. They began combat again, trading more blows back and forth. Soon the fight gets near the cage wall, and Dragon delivers some successful attacks, making Yoshimitsu stumble back and Dragon takes another chance by jumping up and delivering a sidekick to Yoshi's face, which lands successfully in a direct attack doing great damage, making him stumble back and taking longer than usual to recover, but quickly enough before Dragon attempts follow up attacks. The fight continues longer, and when they engage in combat again, Yoshimitsu takes the upper hand and delivers many successful strong attacks to Dragon, doing great damage all over his body and manouvering his attacks more around Dragon's. Both combatants start to become very tired and both are very damaged. They engage in combat again, and Yoshimitsu takes the upperhand, delivering more successful attacks, doing much damage all over his body. Soon, Yoshimitsu delivers a direct punch to the side of Dragon's face, knocking Dragon to the side and onto the floor, unconscious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yoshimitsu wins!."

 

 

When Dragon left the Yakuza warehouse, he was greeted by a large black car. A man came out of the back seat, who Dragon recognized as his father. He held the door open. Dragon walked and got into the car, then it drove away. 

"You fool." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Tournament Bracket: https://imgur.com/YU5TzZ4


	7. Epilogue

Aleksei Fadeyka travels around the world to promote the sport of Sambo. 

 

Seigo Kouyama continues to train and refine his karate. 

 

Jae-Hyeon, after saving up money from other tournament wins, gets multiple surgeries to help him look and feel like he used too, and which made it easier to fit in more with society. 

 

Renan Gilliard eventually retired from Vale Tudo, leaving with a great reputation and record, and settled down with his family. 

 

Takase Shirai helped spread the art of Sumo to America, attracting great interest. When he returned to Japan he soon opened his own Sumo Wrestling school.

 

Zacherie Savard continued to improve his Ju-Jitsu.

 

Zhang Wei continued to improve his skills, and eventually accepted the idea of Sanshou becoming more of a sport as it helped to spread the art across China, and Zhang eventually helped in doing that. 

 

Carlos Francisco soon retired from MMA and settled down with his family. 

 

Yi Ting is helping to raise his family, and helps out local charities.

 

Jordan Galvan kept training and finding new challengers in the world, before falling in love with an Argentinian woman and settling down to raise a family.

 

Samlain Kim was killed by the Khmer Rouge regime for trying to stop his fellow martial artists from being killed in the regime's mission to eradicate martial arts in Cambodia. 

 

Emiko Chizuru settled down and started a family years later, still ever training and honing her skills. 

 

Leon Harris continued to improve his skills.

 

Dragon continued to train hard at his martial arts. 

 

Yoshimitsu used the winnings to help those in need.


End file.
